Summer Somewhere
by mochiinvasions
Summary: Taking a trip to visit a beach halfway across the country because it's a four day weekend and you both need a holiday, and the favourable results it brings. For the Secret Tulip exchange on dA


**Title:** Summer Somewhere  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Netherlands/Canada, brief mention of Arthur.  
**Summary:** Taking a trip to visit a beach halfway across the country because it's a four day weekend and you both need a holiday, and the favourable results it brings.  
**Soundtrack:** "Don't Stop" by Innerpartysystem, "Last Summer" by Lostprophets.  
**Warnings:** Handjobs, sloppy makeouts, and please be warned it's half five in the morning, I'm very tired and my beta is asleep so I'll check again in the morning and fix any problems but if you see any please point them out.  
**Info:** My part of the Secret Tulip exchange on dA for diadorim :3

XxxX

If there was one thing Matthew had come to expect from his relationship it was that whatever he thought something would be like, it would turn out to be the complete opposite. Thus he couldn't honestly claim that he was surprised when he woke up to a bang on the Friday morning of his four-day weekend to find Lars kneeling on the floor, clothing in hand, packing a suitcase. "What?" he mumbled, brain still befuddled by sleep and not able to comprehend the scene. Lars looked up happily, smiling at him. "It's a four day weekend," he said. "So we should take advantage of it. Do something different. Go somewhere we've never been before. You know, somewhere far away." It was then that Matthew noticed the car keys sitting on the dresser, clearly placed so that Lars would remember them when he woke up.

It was then that he gave up, and buried himself under the covers again. He had been working even harder than usual to make up for the fact that he would be missing two days from the week, and he was too tired to deal with this this morning, too tired to deal with Lars and his spontaneous desire to drive god knows how far to god knows where to do god knows what. (He knew the drive was going to be a long one – Lars hated driving and hated riding as a passenger even more, and would take public transport for as far as he could, until it became unreasonably expensive to take the train instead of the car). He had hoped that when he next opened his eyes the scene would have turned out to be some sort of half-dream and Lars would be in bed next to him, blinking awake too, but of course he had no such luck. Instead, when he next opened his eyes, it was because Lars was leaning over him, hovering over his neck and the side of his face, close enough that it generally drove Matthew crazy – either out of arousal or annoyance. Matthew had to admit that this morning he was definitely more annoyed.

XxxX

Matthew was not a morning person, not even vaguely. Eleven o'clock was early for him, and had he not had to work during the week he would be practically nocturnal, spending all night awake and falling asleep when Lars began to wake up. Unfortunately for him, a combination of Lars (who woke up early no matter how late he fell asleep) and work forced him to keep sane hours on weekdays, but the weekends were his domain, where Lars let him sleep in as long as he wanted. Except for on this day where, having worked a stupid amount more than usual on somewhere between 3 and 5 hours sleep during the week, he was now awake after only seven hours sleep, being plied with coffee and takeaway breakfast as he and Lars sat in a parking lot in a gas store and Lars tried to tell him what was happening.

Third time, it turns out, is not always a charm. Matthew remembered to listen half way through Lars' third time running through his explanation, gave up, and instead looked at Lars tiredly until the other man gave a weary smile, leant across to kiss him softly, and then settled into his seat. "Drink up," he said "you'll spill it if I start driving." Then he kissed him again. "Trust me," he muttered, "I know what I'm doing".

Every other time Lars had ever said that, Matthew had regretted it the next day, but just this one time Matthew decided to trust him unconditionally.

XxxX

He woke up in the middle of god knows where, feeling somewhat refreshed and certainly more conscious, and sat up suddenly as he remembered what had happened. "Where are we?" he asks Lars, "What are we doing?"

"Not sure of our exact location, but we're on the right path," Lars replied," and as for what we're doing, you'll see. Be assured we'll be safe home on Monday though".

"Good," Matthew said, sinking back into the seat, still not pacified entirely.

Lars was silent for a while, sneaking glances at the man in the seat next to him, before he suddenly spoke up again. "You can trust me, you know. I admit that most of the time when I do something spontaneous, it turns out bad for at least one of us, but this time I promise it won't. I just wanted to give you a holiday".

The smile slowly crawled across Matthew's face, starting as a crinkling of lips as he shook his head and ending in a full, face splitting grin. He leant his head back onto the headrest and turned to his left to look at Lars. "I do trust you," he said, "it's just that said trust normally ends up in bruises." Lars laughed, glad that he was forgiven. He smiled back. "But you don't regret it at the time right?" he said, grinning. "Never." Matthew said, and leant over to kiss his cheek, making sure there was no-one nearby.

Lars' grin grew wider. Matthew didn't do pda unless he was drunk, high, or too tired to care, and so he counted a sober, wide awake Matthew even just kissing his cheek as a major win. It got better though, as Matthew's inquisitive lips moved sideways, breathe caressing his ear before his lips slid down, pressing soft kisses to his neck. Lars' felt the car shake suddenly as he was momentarily distracted. "Stop it," he murmured, trying to push him back, more immediately concerned with driving than getting off (and it was that more than anything that convinced Matthew he was serious), and Matthew grinned, pressed one last long kiss to his neck, and leant back again, gazing at him easily. "What was that for," Lars asked.

"Revenge," Matthew said, though he didn't say for what.

Lars grinned. Two could play at this game.

XxxX

The hours and the miles slid on by, towns passed through, lunch eaten in the car and more caffeine imbibed, endless fences and tiny towns, gas station after gas station for snacks, bathroom breaks, drinks and of course gas, and still Matthew had no idea where they were going. After they had been in the car for nearly 10 hours, and just as Matthew was getting cranky from being cooped up for so long, as well as being still unaware of where they were actually going, they finally arrived.

Matthew sat straight up when they realised where they were: one of his favourite places in the world, a smallish town right on the beach where once you parked, you walked everywhere, safe, happy, a far cry from where they lived now. He had only been there once before, staying for a week back when he still lived with his family, and Lars was his boyfriend in the year above that his father still didn't really approve of, and he had to pay off Alfred so that he would keep quiet about what Lars and Matthew wound up doing when they were allowed to wander off by themselves. Lars had behaved himself for a whole week, rescued Alfred when he got stranded and their parents were too drunk to drive, and they had come back happy, tanned, unable to afford luxuries for some time, and with Matthew's father having a much higher opinion of Lars. It had been one of the best weeks of Matthew's life, and if he was amazed that Lars had remembered the town he was even more amazed when they drove up to the little hotel that they had stayed at before, that more or less backed straight on to the beach. He was speechless when they arrived, and still didn't speak, all the way until their bags were in the hotel room, at which point he flung his arms around Lars neck and kissed him harshly, knocking him back onto the bed.

Lars laughed out loud and Matthew silenced him by climbing up his body and kissing him again, leaning over him and melding their bodies together, inhaling deeply and opening his mouth, granting Lars access to him. Lars inhaled just as deep, and leant up against him, wrapping one arm over his side and rolling them over, rising and sinking over his body as Matthew wrapped his arms around Lars' neck, pulling him closer, wrapping himself inside the other man. His hands tightened in his hair and Lars nipped his lips, breaking away to breath and moving his head down, seeking his neck, tongue flicking out to caress his skin. Matthew gasped at the feeling, rough and smooth at the same time, gasped at the spark that slides under his skin, travelling all the way to the ends of his fingertips that pull Lars' head back to his so that he can kiss him again, the hand that isn't tangled in his hair sweeping down to push past the jacket that he still wore, mostly getting it off before Lars gets his meaning and sits back on his heels to pull it the rest of the way off, holding Matthew down by sitting on his legs, not that the other was going anywhere, enjoying the view far too much to leave. Lars smirked, leaning his head back as he tosses the jacket behind him, not missing the way Matthew's eyes followed the line of his neck, or the way he swallowed at Lars' smile that left no secret as to what he had planned.

Stepping out of his shoes and having pulled Matthew's off, he climbed back onto the bed, sitting on Matthew's legs again and leaning down, attacking his neck with his lips and making Matthew gasp, sinking down to a moan as Lars' hand trailed down his body, lingering at the slight curves of his waist. Matthew wriggled around, trying to get the hand to go further down, but Lars grinned against his skin, and pulled straight back, catching Matthew's violet eyes and making sure they were firmly fixed to his, as he sat up straight and slowly pulled his shirt off, not missing how Matthew's eyes slid straight down, rising back up as the shirt slowly came up, before he dragged them back up to his face. He took a deep breath, biting his lip and swallowing, before surging up to meet Lars' lips, gasping, sucking, licking his lips open until Lars opened up to him. He curled his tongue around Lars' and brought it into his mouth, slipping his own light jacket off and dropping it to the floor, followed by his button up and finally his undershirt, breaking the kiss for a second to pull it over his head, before scooting back till his back leant against the back of the bed. Lars followed him up the bed, leaning over him, enclosing him, pushing him back and surrounding him with his heat, his strength, his pure physical presence.

"Larssssss" he gasped, moaning as Lars drew back for breath, giving them a chance to refill their lungs. He chose to ignore the moan completely, regarding it as just a cry of pleasure until Matthew gasped against his lips once again. "Hmm?" he said, lips dancing across the skin of his face.

"Let me…" Matthew choked out.  
"Let you what?" Lars murmured.

Matthew didn't deign to give him a vocal answer, choosing instead to grab his ass to pull him further up his lap until Lars was sitting right over his lap, their rapidly swelling erections rubbing against each others. Lars hissed against his skin, and Matthew skimmed his hand around his body, trailing it across his skin before pressing down against his dick. Their lips met blindly as they began to kiss again, and Matthew quickly unzipped Lars' pants and plunged his hand in, reaching past his boxers to encircle his hard length. Lars moaned against his lips and followed suit, using one hand to prop himself up against the headboard and the other to reach into Matthew's pants, gripping tight, thumb sweeping across the head as he squeezed, and tugged, tongue swirling around his mouth, pushing up against him, crowding their bodies together, encircling him with his heat and Matthew gave as good as he got, pushing up as Lars pushed down, sucking his lips and swirling his hand around his dick, knowing him intimately, knowing exactly what to say, exactly what to do to finish him off.

It's hot and sweaty and stick and sudden and crowded and fucking perfect, and when he came he came hard, gasping into Lars mouth, moaning against his lips. His hands tightened, one gripped tight around his dick, the other twisted in his hair, pulling slightly as the pleasure ran through his body. Lars gasped, the combination of the feeling of Matthew coming in his hand, the sound of his moans, the way Matt's hand tightened around his dick and the way he pulled his hair as he came drawing Lars to the edge. Matthew milked him out, finishing him, drawing every last drop, and Lars collapsed against him, sated beyond belief and not even naked. He smiled down at Matthew and Matthew smirked back, pulling his hand out of his pants to lick it clean, igniting a spark somewhere inside Lars. He chose to ignore the spark in favour of lightly kissing Matthew as they got their breath back.

"Thank you," Matthew muttered against his skin.  
"You're welcome," he replied, knowing exactly what he meant.

XxxX

They woke up at the same time the next morning, Lars letting Matthew sleep in despite his natural tendency to wake up much earlier, spending the time he stayed in consciousness staring at his face, so much more open and trusting during sleep. As one generally unnoticed Matthew learnt to hide his emotions, not trusting his normal 'invisibility' to be enough, keeping up a happy, normal face to hide his insecurities. Lars had tried to draw him from his shell, and he had been getting better, but even so he looked most open when they were like this, in bed together, relaxed and peaceful.

Lars was awoken again by the rustling of the covers and he woke up to see Matthew leaning over him, kissing him a soft good morning, and Lars smiled back up at him.

"Ready for a long day?" he whispered.  
"Not really," Matthew replied.

Lars smiled.

XxxX

Their 'long day' turned out to be a day of wandering around the town, dropping into various novelty shops and small cafes, wandering down the beach, spending copious amounts of time browsing in record shops and generally just wandering around the town until after a small but filling dinner courtesy of a delicious diner that has sprung up since their last visit, Lars took Matthew's hand in the growing dimness, and led him down the beach in the opposite direction to where they had gone earlier in the day. At day, the other end seemed to be empty and cold, but at night…at night it came alive.

A fairground, on the beach, complete with a few rides, food stall after food stall, game booths and win-the-teddy shooting games, and a Ferris wheel that shone bright, lit up against the dark sky. The fairground was fairly busy, filled with younger children running around with candied apples who slowly left as the night grew later, teenage couples who stayed out as long as they could, joined at the arm and often the mouth, and a few adult couples, who it seemed were there for a similar reason that Lars and Matthew were – a holiday, a day off from their adult lives to relax and be kids again. Matthew caught the eyes of another gay couple from across the bar that stood in the middle of the grounds as Lars ordered them both a drink, and one of them nodded as he caught sight of their linked hands. A smile spread across Matthew's face, and he accepted the drink gladly, not missing how Lars' eyes gleamed as he turned the full force of his smile to him.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked, leaning down to brush Matthew's neck with his lips. Matthew spun away, catching his hand, and tangled them together tightly. "Everything," he said, and that was all Lars needed.

Lars regarded it as a matter of honour to win at least one prize for Matthew, and so to Matthew's great amusement he spent several dollars trying and failing, until Matthew, who despite his smaller stature could hold his drink remarkably well, won himself the biggest prize immediately. When the stall owner offered it to him however he shook his head, choosing instead a smaller one designed to clip onto bags which he clipped onto his belt loop, taking every opportunity to tease Lars about his failure, until Lars managed to kiss him so hard he dropped his drink, after which they dropped their game for fear that they wouldn't make it back to the hotel in time for Matthew to extract his revenge.

Instead they wondered around the fairground, trying out various food stalls and shooting games, getting drink after drink, travelling in the Ferris wheel and making out at the top, arriving at the bottom red faced and flushed, with a conspicuous mark on Matthew's neck. Finally they arrived at the piece de resistance of the fairground, the merry go round. It was very old and very beautiful, traditional and, of course, covered in teenagers given the night off, laughing and staggering off drunk, falling into each other's arms and smiling widely, eyes sparkling and laughter tripping from their lungs. Lars didn't miss the way Matthew's eye raked over the merry go round, or the way the gasp from his mouth as he realised how old and beautiful it was.

One trip to the box office and more money than he wished later, they were both getting on, a wobble in their step, but not staggering that much, both able to hold their drink to the extent that a popular drinking game amongst their co-workers was a competition to see who could get the other drunk first, plying them with drinks till they couldn't see straight, laughing at Lars' loud-mouthed brashness and Matthew's lack of inhibition, till they sent them home smashed to spend the rest of the weekend in bed in various states of consciousness, "sobering up". They sat next to each other, laughing as they realised that two men in their 20s were going on a merry go round, surrounded by teenagers and fellow adults, all slightly drunk and enjoying themselves, taking the night off to stop being adults and go back to being whatever they wanted to be. The ride started and began to accelerate, and Matthew leant back, letting his body follow the movement of the merry go round, leaning out as their speed increased, closing his eye and simply listening and feeling, the laughter and babble around him, the music from the ride and Lars' soft laughter as he watched Matthew smiling, the cool night air against his skin contrasted against the soft warmth of the drink inside him and the flush of his cheeks as he realised that Lars was staring at him. He reached out his hand and Lars took it, grasping blindly and laughing at nothing, collapsing into each other as the ride slowed and stopped and they all got off, staggering slightly, wrapped up in each other.

It was hardly late for them but the fairground was emptying out as the teenagers tried to keep curfew and the adults headed to the bars, but Matthew and Lars, being hardly members of the party scene and drunk enough that they'd have a hangover in the morning left in a different way, staggering down the beach, arms wrapped tight around each other, laughter falling from their lips and heads spinning, bodies twisting in different directions. Matthew swore that he could feel the atoms of him leaving him, pulling him in different directions, empty star matter calling him towards the sky and Lars laughed, humouring him, watching him as he pulled away to stare up at the sky, an endless blackness above them, rich and deep with stars, and he smiled as Matthew spun around, laughing wildly and calling out, grabbing Lars' hands and spinning them around until the drink and the dizziness gets to them and they collapsed, laughing, onto the soft sand, Matthew landing above Lars.

Their lips stopped just above each other, and Matthew's breathe played across Lars' lips for half a second before Lars surged up and he leant down and they met each other half way, one of Matthew's hands supporting his body and the other stroking Lars' neck as he wrapped both his arms around Matthew's neck to hold them close to each other, not letting either surface for breath. Matthew breathed deeply through his nose and allowed Lars to lick his mouth open, capturing his tongue and sucking it, hands tight in hair and smile playing across his lips.

It's so much nicer to kiss someone who's smiling, he reflected, but then everything is nice tonight, from the food to the drink to the rides to the stalls to the very night itself, rich, alive, pulsing with the beat of human life as they bring it to life, lighting it up, making the whole night shine with their rich happiness.

They travelled god knows how far to get here and spent god knows how much money but it was worth it, every cent and every mile, for the feel of Lars lips against his, rough and smooth, and his breath playing across his lips as they break for air and the smile that curves against his skin as Matthew whispered again and again "I love you, I love you, I love you."

XxxX

HAPPY LIBERATION DAY! I hope you enjoy it diadorim, I got 3 of your prompts I reckon (M rated, fairground and makeouts on the beach) and I hope it's okay :33 It's been a long time since I've written smut (and this is my first NethCan smut woo!) so it's probably not that good :c

But I hope you like it anyway, and Happy Liberation day to all.

Questions, comments, critiques or suggestions – drop me a review :3


End file.
